Décision de vengeance
by Iselie
Summary: One-shot pour le mot du mois - août2010 - "enfermement".Quand Bella meurt tuée par Victoria , Edward n'a qu'une idée : Vengeance.Il se met donc à élaborer un plan machiavélique...


** Le mot du mois**

Août 2010 - Enfermement

Décision de vengeance

Iselie

Edward & Victoria

**Rating** T et Drama.

* * *

Bella. Ma Bella. Je me répétais son prénom continuellement dans ma tête en fixant la chevelure blonde de Jasper qui était devant moi dans la Mercedes de Carlisle. Je sentais à peine Alice me caresser la main de manière réconfortante. Perdu. Fini. Seul. Voilà ce que j'étais maintenant et ni Alice, ni personne de ma famille ne pourraient changer quelque chose à mon état. Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée nous suivaient avec la Jeep. On revenait du cimetière. Rien que cette pensée me donnait un frisson dans le dos. Brrr. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui ce qui fait qu'on avait pu assister à l'enterrement. A _son_ enterrement. Officiellement _elle _était décédée tuée par un animal sauvage dans la forêt. Tu parles. La vérité c'est que j'étais un monstre. Je l'avais quittée en voulant la protéger et en fait sans le savoir je l'avais encore plus exposée. Victoria guettait, attendait son heure dans un coin sombre. Son heure est venue et elle en a profité. On avait su par une vision d'Alice, au début, je ne voulais pas y croire ,mais j'avais vu la vision, j'avais vu la chose la plus horrible au monde : voir mon être aimé massacré par un vampire qui n'avait pas soif de sang, mais soif de vengeance. De vengeance envers moi. Elle voulait taper là où ça fait mal. Elle avait réussi. Bravo. J'applaudis. Je m'incline. Enfin, en même temps pas besoin d'avoir fait Harvard pour comprendre mon point faible. Orson Scott Card a écrit :

« L'attachement personnel est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre qu'après avoir éliminé tous nos ennemis.

Avant cela, tous ceux que nous aimons sont des otages qui sapent notre courage et corrompent notre jugement. »

Il avait raison, tellement raison. J'ai lutté, j'ai essayé de résister à Bella. Je suis parti en Alaska. Je l'ai ignorée pendant un mois et pour finalement céder et me jeter à corps perdu dans ses bras chauds. Donc maintenant que la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde est décédée, je suis invincible, un immortel invincible. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre ? Peut-être bien, en effet quand j'avais compris par la vision d'Alice que c'était fini, qu'_elle_ n'était plus de ce monde, j'avais d'abord rejeté cette idée, puis j'avais été en colère : tout d'abord en colère contre moi-même, puis contre ma famille, et enfin contre Carlisle qui m'avait transformé et qu' « à cause de lui » j'avais connu Bella. Je devais trouver un coupable, Victoria oui, mais Victoria n'aurait pas agis si nous même nous n'avions pas agis. Donc le coupable était moi, mais mon coté égoïste et monstre avait repris le dessus à ce moment là et j'avais donc décrété que Carlisle était le coupable. Premièrement il m'avait transformé, deuxièmement il y avait eu ce régime. Sans ce fichu régime je n'aurais jamais eu à rencontrer Bella. Troisièmement le fait qu'il l'accepte parmi nous. Il n'avait qu'à dire non comme Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Un petit non et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé…Donc oui je jetais ma colère sur l'homme que j'avais tant admiré.

Esmée m'avait proposé de m'éloigner un peu, de prendre du recul pour me « ressourcer » comme elle disait. J'allais accepter sa proposition, il fallait que je m'éloigne mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils pensaient. Je n'étais pas encore sûr de moi ce qui fait qu'Alice ne pouvait pas avoir de vision fixe. Elle me voyait partir et puis c'est tout. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni pour aller où. Parfait. Ils pensaient que je faisais une dépression (ce qui est sûrement le cas) et que j'avais besoin de recul pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Pfff. Ils se trompaient tous, sauf peut-être Jasper qui avait des doutes. Il devait sentir mon besoin de vengeance et sentir le monstre revenir en moi, reprendre possession de moi. Mais il ne disait rien, juste il me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Mon plan était le suivant : retrouver Victoria, mais pas la tuer non, non, non (je pense que les décennies passées auprès de Carlisle commencent à faire effet, ou alors c'est le monstre sadique qui revient en prenant le « grand escalier »), je vais l'enfermer, la garder pendant des mois pour qu'elle soit tellement assoiffée qu'elle me supplie et qu'elle m'implore de lui donner à boire. Et quand elle se sera mise à genoux et qu'elle regrettera amèrement son acte, je la lâcherai, en pleine rue, en pleine ville, en plein jour. Elle ne pourra pas se contrôler et ça fera scandale. Les Volturis seront au courant. Ils viendront, ils la tueront pour ne pas avoir respecter les règles. Et juste avant de mourir, elle dira mon nom, elle dira que je l'ai enfermée et que tout est de ma faute. Ils la tueront quand même (c'est les Volturis !) , je me délecterai du spectacle et par acquis de conscience ils viendront me voir. J'avouerai tout, et ils me tueront. C'était aussi facile que ça. Le seul problème est que je ne savais pas où était Victoria et que je ne savais pas où l'enfermer, car Carlisle ne voudrait jamais dans la maison. Dommage. Donc assez loin de la famille et prés d'une grande ville. Et non pas prés d'une forêt. Pour tout vous dire, je pensais même à peut-être reprendre le régime « carnivore ». A cette pensée le montre en moi se manifesta : du venin arriva dans mes canines. Je fus obligé de faire un rictus pour ravaler. Pouah ! Jasper avait du sentir mon changement de sentiments car il me dit par la pensée :

_ - Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Edward mais tes sentiments ne me plaisent pas du tout._

Eh bien grand bien lui face ! Je m'en fichai comme de ma dernière chemise.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alice descendait de la voiture et que Carlisle était déjà parti dans le salon.

Je montais directement dans ma chambre et attendais que tout le monde soit rentré pour leur faire part de ma décision, ou en tout cas d'une partie. Je descendais dans le salon en lançant à la cantonade :

- J'aimerai à tous vous parler.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle à manger, la salle de réunion de la famille. Leurs pensées se mélangeaient, ils étaient à la fois curieux, inquiets, et préparés. Préparés au fait de mon départ mais peut-être pas au reste.

- Voilà, comme vous le savez tous c'est un moment difficile pour moi. _Autant faire l'amoureux transi et dépassé pensais-je_. Esmée m'a gentiment proposé d'aller un peu au Canada où on a une maison. J'y serais seul et ce sera parfait pour me ressourcer. J'ai besoin de recul._ Continuais-je, le monstre en moi devait boire sa « coupe de champagne de victoire »._ Sachez que je vous aime tous très fort. _Finis-je, okay là tu as déconné Edward, « je vous aime tous très fort », non mais sérieusement ça va leur mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Voilà, maintenant ils sont tous silencieux en se répétant ma phrase en boucle dans leur tête._

Et contre toute attente Emmett pris la parole :

- Oui moi aussi je vous aime, c'est vrai on ne se le dit pas souvent. On est une famille après tout. Bon bien sûr j'aime Rosie par-dessus tout, mais j'aime aussi Jasper : il est drôle, enfin pas aussi drôle que moi, mais il l'est aussi un peu. Donc Jasper je peux te dire sans complexe maintenant que je t'aime. Non mais c'est vrai quoi on est beau-frère depuis plus de cinquante ans maintenant et on ne se l'est jamais dit.

Voir la tête de Jasper à ce moment là valait le détour !

Emmett continua sur sa lancée :

- Je pense qu'on n'a pas assez écouté de chansons, vous savez le genre à dire : « il faut dire je t'aime à ceux qu'on aime tant qu'on le peut »… Edward toi aussi je t'aime, pas pareil que Jasper car tu fais souvent la tête, tu rigoles moins et tu te mêles moins à nous. Enfin Jasper aussi fait souvent la tête mais déjà il ne l'a fait pas quand il chasse. Après…

Et il continua comme ça pendant un bon quart d'heure, on était tout estomaqué. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre au moins ils avaient oublié ma « merveilleuse » phrase.

Quelques heures après, j'allais partir n'étant pas un fan des adieux mélodramatiques. J'avais attendu que la majorité soit partie chasser pour m'en aller. Mais bien sûr majorité ne veut pas dire totalité. En entrant dans le garage je vis que Jasper m'attendait :

- On ne s'y attendait pas au discours d'Emmett, hein ? Commença-t-il.

- Oui en effet.

- Tu sais Edward tu peux raconter ce que tu veux à qui tu veux sauf à moi. Attaqua-t-il.

- Euh…oui, je sais, tu te prends pour le big boss, mais je ne vois pas pour quoi tu me dis cela. Lui répondis-je à la fois sarcastique et innocent.

- Arrête Edward, c'est bon je pense que j'ai compris l'essentiel. Et à vrai dire, je crois que ça me suffit.

- Oulala, on est loin du Jasper guerrier qui a fait plusieurs guerres ! Le provoquais-je.

- Edward ne commence pas, grogna-t-il.

Le monstre en moi voulait continuer, mais ma conscience me dit d'arrêter, parce que premièrement Jasper est le seul qui ne s'offusquerait pas, qui n'en ferait pas un scandale et qui ne rapporterait à _personne _le fait que j'ai songé à revenir au sang humain. Deuxièmement il a pas mal de maîtrises dans le domaine des combats donc si je devais combattre Victoria il pourrait me donner des conseils. Et enfin il me restera un « port d'attache » à ma famille. Car comme l'a dit Emmett dans son long discours (en passant, je crois bien que c'est le plus long que j'ai entendu d'Emmett !) la famille reste la famille, on ne la choisit pas, on ne peut pas la changer, au fond de nous on l'aime forcement et on fait avec. C'est bizarre si un jour on m'avait dit que Jasper serait mon « contact/lien » avec ma famille je lui aurai ri au nez. Pas que je n'apprécie pas Jasper, je l'apprécie autant qu'on peut apprécier Jasper…en étant moi ! Mais disons que je suis plus proche d'Alice ou de Carlisle que de Jasper. Enfin j'étais plus proche.

Je re-prenais contact avec la réalité quand je vis Jasper me faire des signes devant les yeux :

- La lune était belle ? Me demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Elle vire un peu au gris…Me contentais-je de répondre.

- Hum, je vois.

On a bien parlé pendant une heure et je lui ai tout dit : mon plan, mon suicide que je veux faire passer pour un meurtre, mon désespoir, mon chagrin, ma colère, mon amertume, le monstre en moi qui se réveillait et ma vengeance. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant parlé avec Jasper. Emmett avait raison, plus de cinquante ans de « vie commune » et au final pas un je t'aime ou un simple je tiens à toi.

Je remerciais intérieurement Jasper : Il ne m'a pas jugé, ni retenu. Il a juste dit à la fin de mon récit (d'ailleurs comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas parti en courant ?) :

- Fais attention, pas forcement pour toi mais aussi pour la famille, s'il lui arrivait quelque…

- Oui je sais s'il arrive quelque chose à Alice tu te charges de moi. Le coupais-je.

Il eut un sourire …_tendre_, ce qui avouez-le était rare sur le visage de Jasper.

- Je ne parlais pas d'Alice mais de ma sœur Rosalie. J'y tiens beaucoup.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr.répondis je machinalement. C'est vrai Jasper et Rosalie avait une relation fraternelle très forte. Il tenait à Rosalie peut-être même plus qu'Alice. Rosalie c'était un peu lui en fille …

Je montais dans ma voiture, démarrais et partis.

Pas de signe de la main au loin, pas d'au revoir mélo, pas de je t'aime ni prends soin de toi. Juste le son d'une voiture qui démarre et les pas d'un homme qui monte trois marches sans se retourner.

**3 MOIS ET 12 JOURS PLUS TARD.**

Je l'avais retrouvé depuis deux semaines, deux semaines qu'elle n'avait donc pas chassé et deux semaines qu'elle saccageait mon garage. Avant de la capturer j'avais fait refaire les murs du garage dans des matériaux spéciaux pour être sûr qu'un vampire ne puisse pas s'en échapper. J'étais dans la maison du Canada, maintenant le monstre en moi avait totalement repris le contrôle, j'avais donc re-pris mon ancien régime, j'étais devenu encore plus égoïste et sadique : A la base la torture de Victoria était juste de ne pas la nourrir, ce qui est entre nous déjà une belle torture en soi surtout pour un vampire non végétarien. Mais en lisant dans ses pensées j'avais pu voir qu'elle était encore bien amoureuse de James malgré sa mort, donc j'avais décidé de la faire souffrir un peu avec ça ( un peu hypocrite de ma part car dans un sens je suis encore fou amoureux de Bella alors qu'elle est morte…Mais non,moi c'est pas pareil !) : je lui racontais (c'est des mensonges bien-sûr) que j'avais lu dans les pensées de James qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il se servait d'elle que pour le sexe ou son don. Et ce n'était que quand elle me hurlait : TAIS-TOI, PAR PITIÉ TAIS-TOI ! Et que donc elle arrêtait avec ses : C'EST FAUX ! TU MENS ! IL M'AIMAIT ! . Que moi aussi je m'arrêtais en lui sortant le plus naturellement du monde :

- Bon, eh bien c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai soif, je vais chasser !

Le plus souvent elle hurlait et tapait sa tête contre le sol (elle était déjà à genoux de la séance de James).

J'avais eu du mal à la capturer et à l'enfermer, mais j'avais réussi ! Aussi j'étais l'homme ! Et oui comme vous pouvez aussi le constater j'étais aussi très modeste !

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout allait bien, enfin pour moi bien sûr, je veux dire le plan se déroulait comme prévu : Victoria était mon otage, je l'avais enfermée dans le garage, je la faisais souffrir ; elle hurlait, elle me suppliait, elle tapait contre les murs comme un animal en cage. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis descendu au garage comme tous les jours pour la « séance de torture », mais contrairement aux autres jours elle ne s'est pas jetée sur moi pour tenter de s'échapper, elle n'a pas hurlé des « LIBÈRE-MOI PITIÉ ! J'EN PEUX PLUS D'ETRE ENFERMÉE ICI ».

Non elle m'attendait gentiment, elle s'était assise au centre du garage. Déjà ça ne me plaisait pas du tout : elle préparait quelque chose. Elle me cachait ses pensées en chantant une chanson idiote pour enfant : « Hakuna Matata », non mais elle se fiche de qui là ? Je sentais la colère me submerger !

- Hakuna matata,chantonna-t-elle, il paraît que ces deux mots règlent tous vos problèmes ! Et c'est vrai je me suis chantée la chanson et j'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème ! Me dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

D'accord elle est devenue folle : même chez les vampires des jours d'enfermement sans voir le jour, ni se nourrir, rendent fou ! Zut. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais quand je vis la lueur malicieuse dans son regard je compris qu'elle ne devenait pas folle, non, elle me provoquait, elle changeait de tactique pour pouvoir sortir.

- C'est bête j'avais décidé de te laisser chasser aujourd'hui, ça va bientôt faire plus de dix-sept jours que tu n'avais pas chassée, mais puisque tu t'amuses à te foutre de moi ce sera pour une prochaine fois. C'était faux bien sûr je n'avais aucunement l'intention de la laisser sortir mais c'était pour la provoquer à mon tour.

Elle grogna, son regard changea : je venais de réveiller le monstre (qui ne devait pas être très loin si vous voulez mon avis.)

- Tu sais Edward, me dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme par rapport aux traits tirés de son visage et à son regard affamé, à m'enfermer ici tu t'enfermes toi-même aussi. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas trop sortir car tu dois me surveiller, tu t'obliges à rester ici. Tu n'as plus de contacts avec personne, tu te coupes du monde : tu t'enfermes dans ton monde.

Pas mal la technique pensais-je, mais pas avec moi. Déjà elle mettait un peu trop les mains dans le plat, ensuite comme si j'avais envie de sortir ! Alors que Bella ne serait pas là à mes cotés !

- Tu fais dans la psychologie maintenant, je ne savais pas. Donc d'après toi en te retenant ici , je m'enferme aussi moi-même parce que je me coupe du monde ? C'est bien ça ? Sur le dernier point elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais ça je ne le lui avouerais jamais.

Et pour montrer le ridicule de sa remarque j'explosais de rire.

- Sérieusement, à quoi ça te sert de me retenir ici ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Peut-être parce que tu as tué la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ! Explosais-je en lui donnant un grand coup de pied. Elle tangua un peu mais ne tomba pas au sol. Satané de vampire.

- Ce n'est pas ENTIEREMENT MA FAUTE ! Cria-t-elle à son tour. Si vous n'aviez pas tué James je n'aurais pas eu à la tuer. Donc c'est aussi VOTRE FAUTE. Elle tenta de se relever, je la fis rasseoir. Et puis, continua-t-elle, quelle idée de sortir avec une humaine ! Quelle idée de l'_accepter_ parmi vous !Si vous ne l'aviez pas acceptée, elle serait encore en vie. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir _qu'à__ moi_ !

Elle avait raison je le savais, la rage sortait par tous les pores de ma peau. Ça me tuait mais elle avait raison. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'en avais voulu à Carlisle pour l'avoir acceptée.

- TAIS-TOI ! Lui criais-je, j'avais la vague impression qu'on inversait les rôles, moi qui lui disais de se taire, elle qui me faisait souffrir et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

- NON, et dis-moi en y réfléchissant bien, tu n'en as pas voulu à Jasper ? S'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident à son anniversaire vous ne seriez pas partis et vous ne me l'auriez pas laissée.

- Non, avouais-je, à lui je ne lui en ai pas voulu. C'est vrai pensais-je, elle avait raison. Il était en partie responsable. On est parti par sa faute. Enfin un peu la mienne car c'est moi qui ai pris cette décision, mais c'est à cause de son manque de contrôle. Il ne m'a même pas dit un « je suis désolé » à l'enterrement. On a juste parlé à mon départ et même là rien, pas un signe de remord. Comment devais-je le prendre ? Dans un sens aujourd'hui il n'y a qu'avec ce même homme que j'ai encore des nouvelles de ma famille.

- Hum, hum, fit –elle pour me ramener à la réalité.

- J'en ai voulu à Carlisle.

- Oh oh. Et pourquoi ne le retiens-tu pas ici lui ?

Parce que c'est mon créateur et parce que même si je lui en veux, je ne peux lui faire ça. Et puis ce n'est pas lui qui a donné le dernier coup de poignard à Bella, comme on dit.

- J'ai mes raisons…Et sinon pour en revenir au fait que tu as tué _ma_ Bella, car on avait assassiné James, il faut peut-être penser que si ton si précieux James n'avait pas voulu (lui aussi !) la tuer nous n'aurions pas eu à intervenir !

- Okay il a voulu la tuer, mais je te signale que toi aussi et Jasper aussi. Et tu n'as jamais pensé qu'au final si tu voulais un coupable c'était elle !

Je la regardais éberlué. Comment osait-elle parlé de ma Bella comme ça ? Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? D'une personne si belle et innocente ? Mon corps se tendit et je me mis en position de combat, bien qu'elle soit toujours à terre, je ne la laisserais pas parler.

Elle, pas du tout apeurée par mon changement de position, continua sur son idée :

- C'est vrai vous la protégiez mais au final, c'est elle qui a fait rater votre plan, elle qui s'est jetée sous ses crocs !

J'allais me jeter sur elle quand ce qu'elle venait de me dire tournait en boucle dans ma tête. En y réfléchissant bien elle n'avait pas totalement tort…Mais non, ma Bella n'est pas comme ça et puis c'est l'autre sorcière rousse qui essaye de me manipuler !

Au lieu de me jeter sur elle je me retournais et m'en allais sans un mot. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me faisait douter : j'étais partagé entre ce que me disait mon cœur et ce que me disait mon cerveau.

Quelques heures plus tard, rassasié, je décidais de descendre dans le garage pour donner une « correction » à Victoria pour m'avoir provoqué, d'abord elle commence par sous-entendre que je m'auto enferme et ensuite elle accuse Bella. Je poussais la porte et je vis Victoria faire les cent pas. Quand elle me vit entrer, elle attaqua directement :

- Tu es toujours puceau ? Sa question me déstabilisa, quel est le rapport ? Bien sûr, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi. Je suppose que tu es un de ces hommes pas de sexe avant le mariage, continua-t-elle sans me laisser le loisir de parler. Alors pour résumé tu étais végétarien, célibataire, puceau qui attendait le grand amour et tu faisais une sorte de dépression quand tu vivais avec ta famille. Enchaîna-t-elle.

C'est sûr que vu comme ça mon portrait n'était pas très alléchant, ni excitant.

- En fait, toi et ta famille vous vous coupiez du reste du monde autant des humains (car vous êtes des vampires) que des vampires (car vous étiez végétariens). Vous vous enfermiez tout seul dans votre « bulle », même si c'est vrai que pour toi cette même bulle n'était pas très joyeuse. Et en plus de tout ça toi tu faisais une sorte d'auto enferment en t'exigeant des règles tel que : pas de sexe avant le mariage.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ni le rapport, et ensuite ce sont des choix en effet mais j'étais tout de même très libre ! M'exclamais-je

- Non ! Vu que tu t'imposais des règles et je suis sûre qu'il y en a d'autres !

- Bon, peut-être et alors ?

- Eh bien si tu me laisses libre moi je pourrais t'apprendre à vivre et à briser toutes ces règles et tu ne seras plus prisonnier de toi-même. Minauda-t-elle.

- Il en est hors de question !

Et là elle fit un truc au quel je ne m'attendais vraiment pas, je ne l'avais pas « lu » : elle m'embrassa. Elle avait pris mon visage entre ses mains et elle m'embrassait et moi je ne réagissais pas. J'étais trop sous le choc. C'était agréable certes, mais elle n'était pas celle que je voulais. Elle embrassait bien, elle était belle oui. Mais j'aurai pu embrasser Rosalie ça m'aurait fait exactement pareil. C'est à dire rien. Elle continuait de m'embrasser quand je sortis de ma « transe ». Je répondis à son baiser plus pour la forme et parce que je suis un homme. Elle embrassait bien, en même temps elle pouvait vu que c'était un vampire ! Mais j'avais l'impression de trahir la mémoire de Bella. Même si certaines choses que Victoria a dit étaient justes, j'aimais Bella.

C'est pour cela, qu'en même temps qu'elle m'embrasse et se colle effrontément à moi, je pense à faire la seule chose que je voulais vraiment : je la repoussais et puis m'effaçais pour lui montrer la porte. Et je lui dis sur le ton de « tu as gagné » :

- Aller c'est bon, va chasser.

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois, elle devait être tellement assoiffée…Il fallait que mon plan aboutisse, j'étais un homme désespérément amoureux et amoureusement désespéré. Victoria s'était sauvée sans penser aux conséquences. Elle allait tuer, ça allait faire scandale. Les Volturis viendraient. Mon plan fonctionnerait donc. J'entendis déjà au loin quelques cris, que le massacre commence pensais-je! Attens moi ma Bella, j'arriverai bientôt.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus et que je répond bien au thème du mois!


End file.
